Occam's Razor
by Wild Wolf 16
Summary: My version of events. Maddy/Rhydian pairing.


_**Enjoy. This is my take on 'Occam's Razor'.**_

_**Please review and tell me what you think.**_

_**WB-WB-WB-WB-WB-WB**_

It was dark, the wind rustled the trees. The full moon could just be seen behind a thin veil of clouds. Maddy and Rhydian were stood on the edge of the cliff near the stone building they had been visiting with their school.

Maddy's heart was racing and she knew that it wouldn't be long until she changed and finally saw her true self. As her pulse quickened, black veins crept up her neck and along her hands. Rhydian smirked as he noticed that Maddy was worried, he slightly spun her around and held her hand in his. They both turned and smiled at the moon.

Maddy's warm brown eyes changed so they were a bright liquid gold colour. Feeling the urge she knelt down and felt her body transform. Where Maddy had stood was a small petite wolf, with liquid gold eyes and silver/black fur. Rhydian smiled as Maddy began to shift at his feet, waiting for him to join her. Rhydian knelt at last and transformed into a wolf. Just like in human form Rhydian was taller and more muscular, his eyes were a darker gold but his fur lighter and a more cream like colour he also had a white underbelly.

Maddy and Rhydian circled each other and began smelling each other's sent, Rhydian smelt like the forest after it had rained, it was a very earthy and musky sent. Maddy on the other hand had a floral sent however she smelt like wild flowers and moss, it was a woodsy sort of floral sent and not the perfume type.

After a while they began chasing each other around the small cliff before sitting at the edge and howling at the moon. Maddy hoped her parents were alright and thinking of her. They would be safely in the den and for now Maddy was outside near her best friend who thought she was the beast on the moors.

Maddy was currently chasing Rhydian near the lime kilns, when a familiar sent caught her attention. Tom and Shannon had found them, she looked at Rhydian panicked, but when the torch light hit her paw instincts took over and she ran. The next thing Maddy knew was that she was cornered. Tom and Shannon were closing in on her and she was stuck between three stone walls. Suddenly Shannon screamed as Tom fell on top of her, Maddy saw Rhydian and took her chance she shot across the path and ran away with Rhydian.

Maddy smiled when she woke the next morning, she was lying on the sofa in the Hotel, a duvet through over her, a pillow poking up off the floor. 'Oh of course Rhydian made me a bed up after we changed back' Maddy thought remembering the night before. Maddy then stood up and headed towards the three K's bedroom, where she was supposed to spend the night.

Meanwhile Rhydian had been woken rudely by an angry Shannon wanting answers and a board and tired looking Tom.

"Where was Maddy last night?" Shannon snapped, Rhydian thought back to the full moon and tuned out the rest of Shannon's rant only catching the odd word. "Where was Maddy?" Shannon snapped very annoyed.

"I have an idea ask her?" Rhydian replied. He then followed Shannon out of his make shift bedroom and towards the three K's. Maddy wasn't there, and the three K's shrieked at having boys in the room while they hadn't got make-up on.

As the group turned to leave Maddy walked in carrying a duvet and pillow, throwing the things down she mock glared at the group.

"You didn't think I'd share with them lot did ya?" she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "I crept downstairs and slept on sofa" she added explaining where she was. Maddy then paused and smirked.

"What?" Rhydian asked.

"I smell bacon anyone hungry" Maddy said happily.

"Me" Rhydian replied raising his hand slightly and walking past Shannon and tom and leaving the room. "I could eat a whole pig" he called disappearing from sight.

"You coming" Maddy said stopping at the top of the narrow staircase. Tom and Shannon nodded and they headed down for breakfast.

"Home sweet home" Mr Jefferies announced a couple of hours later as he opened the mini busses door and let the kids climb out.

"Sir you forgot to hand out the prize for the worksheet" Jimmy said cockily.

"Ah yes we'll call it a drawn and everyone can have a prize" Mr Jefferies replied and he started handing out copies of his book.

Maddy was stood a little way from the group with Rhydian, it looked like she was mocking the book cover but in truth she was laughing with Rhydian. Tom and Shannon were watching her and arguing about which of them was right.  
"They're dating" Tom said a little angrily.

"No she's the beast" Shannon snapped. Eventfully Tom managed to persuade Shannon that she was wrong and that Maddy was a normal human.

"Being a wolfblood is going to be so cool…that was amazing" Maddy said smiling excitedly she then wrapped her arms around Rhydian's neck standing on her tip toes to do so and kissed him on the lips. There were cheers and squeals around them, at first Rhydian was shocked but then kissed her back. Once the pair had stopped kissing, Rhydian smiled and twirled Maddy around. Tom glared at the couple as he watched Rhydian steal his crush, while Shannon huffed and stormed away.

That night as Maddy and Rhydian slept happily finally feeling complete and happy, Tom was fuming and thinking of ways to split the couple up while Shannon was panicking and wondering where things had gone so badly. Eventually Tom fell into an uneasy sleep but Shannon could not find sleep and instead she packed her things and ran planning to come back with proof that Maddy was a monster because she couldn't be wrong.


End file.
